United Alliance (2nd)
The United Alliance, or UA, is a small Aqua alliance formed on the 27th of September 2008. It is a developing alliance with jobs available for members of any calibre. They were a protectorate of the Mostly Harmless Alliance until they had a merger crisis near the beginning of November 2008. They disbanded around a month after it. Charter Preamble Members of the UA agree to maintain a level of respect and courtesy for fellow members, alliance leaders, and outsiders. They agree to the oath of the UA when signing up and all must uphold the principles and live by the guidelines expressed in this document. Article I: Admission A. All members agree and swear the oath to the UA upon membership. B. Members are expected to prolong their oath and live by it. C. All members must follow and live by the charter. D. Any members wishing to vacate the AA must resign correctly and appropriately. E. All members must apply correctly before being granted permission in the AA. Oath to the UA I, of, do hereby agree to uphold the principles, and live by the instructions of the charter of the United Alliance, do swear my loyalty, respect, time and dedication to the alliance and shall fight to the end to protect and to serve my allegiance to the UA. Signed, Application to join the UA 1. Change your AA to ‘UA Applicant’ 2. Switch to the Aqua Sphere (exceptions may be made) 3. Fill in and post the following application following instructions on the forums in the appropriate place. Article II: Membership Every member has equal rights. That means both are to be treated equally and with dignity. They’re expected to not speak for themselves but for the alliance and to be mindful of what they say at all times. All members must understand the rules of the forum and treat each other with respect. All are expected to report for any duty that is required of them. Those who do not may be punished as deemed fit by the leadership. If someone who wishes to leave has taken aid from the alliance they are expected to give it back to whomever the aid came from. Article III: Government The government of the United Alliance is structured with a leadership and ministries. Psychotic Dictator (President) The President is the overall ruler of the alliance. Practically all major decisions must be run through him and can be altered by him at any time. He can only be removed from office should he resign or be properly impeached. Foot Stool (Vice President) The Vice President acts as second in command to the President and his advisor. He may not make any major decisions without running them through the president first. He will be the heir to the full title should the President be removed from office or resign. Ministers Minister of Vans with Candy – The Minister of Recruitment is responsible for recruiting new members into the UA and expanding the alliance on a whole. Minister of Back-Stabbing – The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for establishing and maintaining relations with other alliances. Minister of Bling – The Minister of Economics is responsible for developing the UA financially and ensuring all members are as economically advanced and beneficial as possible. Minister of Curbstomps – The Minister of War is responsible for maintaining and building a strong defence and war machine for the UA. Minister of Brainwashing – The Minister of Education is responsible for ensuring all new recruits to the UA are educated properly. Minister of Torture – The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for developing the alliance internally and ensuring a well developed alliance and internal communication. Impeachment The President can be impeached if the Vice President and half of the ministers vote to challenge leadership. Then, the entire alliance will vote if the President should stay or go. If the majority vote for him to be removed, the vice will take over and may choose to appoint a different president or may rule the alliance themselves. The Vice President can be impeached simply by the President removing him from his office. However, this decision can be challenged if the majority of ministers vote to keep him/her in office. Ministers can be impeached by the President instantly or by the vice president, however approval must be given from the President before any final actions can be taken. The vice president can however remove their bestowed powers until the president makes his decision. Article IV: War UA is an alliance that does not take war lightly. If a member of ours is attacked, said person may respond via conventional warfare and based on whatever they feel they need to do to keep safe. All wars must be cleared by either the MoW or a member of the leadership. In case of a war on an alliance scale the alliance reserves the right to use all their members at their disposal. Those who leave during war time will be classified as a deserter and his fate shall be decided by the leadership. A UA member is to be ready to report to their battle station at any moments notice. They’re also to be taught the proper ways of warfare in any type of situation by the MoW. Tech Raiding The United Alliance does not permit any form of tech raiding as per terms of its protectorate agreement. Nuclear Weapons The United Alliance does not condone first strike nukes, but will however retaliate with a nuclear arsenal should it be attacked first. Article V: Amendments to the charter The President and vice may decide to make a change to the charter, Ministers can voice their opinions but it is the president and the vice that make the final decision together. Diplomatic Relations The UA currently have a protectorate agreement with the Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:United Alliance